There's A Hole In My Shirt
by Unknownred
Summary: There's a hole in my shirt! Sakura gets tousled like she's a towel or something and what to make it worst when she's getting married today to thee Uchiha Sasuke. She thought she loved him…apparently she was mistaken…Playboy Sasuke, you're going down!


**There's a Hole in My Shirt**

By: Unknownred

A/N: Okk I really really want to write other stories other than Naruto…but Naruto has a lot of characters and I just happen to know some pretty well. I do NOT own Naruto! I-H8-Sas/gay's-bootie-fanfic! Don't judge! =3

Summary: There's a hold in my shirt! Sakura gets tousled like she's a towel or something and what to make it worst when she's getting married today to thee Uchiha Sasuke. She thought she loved him…apparently she was mistaken…Playboy Sasuke, you're going down!

The night was streaming and dear ol Sakura was in love with the man she has known by heart and soul ever since the first grade, Sasuke Uchiha. She knew he hated fan girls and she knew she was being a fan girl at some point during her middle school years but heck she thought Sasuke was hot. And although he uses some pretty darn colorful words, she couldn't help but adapt them and soon she was a pretty much cussing little be-otch herself and although she won't admit it, her sister, Karin Haruno did.

_Sakura was humming to herself, holding a couple of white pieces of paper and a pencil in which held lyrics she had written for Sasuke. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard noises and giggling coming from her room._

"_What the?" Sakura tip-toed to her room and peeked through the door that stood ajar. _

"_Oh Sasuke, who knew that you'd be even hotter up close?" Karin giggled, wiggling her eye brows at Sakura's soon-to-be husband._

"_Hn. I like it up close too." He admitted, smirking down at Karin._

_Sakura scrunched her face as devastation strucked down on her. What was Karin doing with her fiancé? And why is Sasuke allowing her to be so close to him? Am I not good for him, anymore? Thought Sakura, as her eyes follows Sasuke's hand trail down Karin's collar bone. _

_And what hit Sakura the most, tore her heart out of her chest was when Sasuke slowly but physically leant down and kissed Karin fully on the lips. Playing a little, she finally moaned as she let him enter her mouth. Sakura jumped silently back, her back to the wall, holding in terrified gasps of pain. Tears abruptly burst from her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she slowly emerged from her hidden spot and walked back down the hall to a deserted room. There, she cried her heart out and tore the lyrics she made for her love one and made a new one filled with pain and hate. _

Today was the day of her wedding, Sakura was dressed in her light blue wedding dress, the color that Sasuke adores and Sakura planned to wear it because Sakura had something planned alright for Sasuke, himself.

Everyone was either seated in the church, or hurrying around, talking, laughing, and waiting for the bride to be wed. Sakura's friend, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were all in Sakura's dressing room prepping her up because today was the day for her and Sasuke to get married and everything well go just as they planned months ago but other than that…

"Yes, everything will go exactly as planned because I have something especially for Sasuke." Sakura smirked at the last remark.

"Hm? What is it?" TenTen asked, curiously.

"I made some lyrics for Sasuke and only for him. I'm going to sing it to him, perform it actually." Sakura grinned deviously.

"S-something smells f-funny." Hinata thought aloud, "What is it you're hiding from us?"

"You'll see." Sakura stood up, grabbing her music CD she made the night before with her band and her ear piece microphone.

"Sakura, you look stunning!" Naruto ran up to Sakura, hugging her. Sakura smiled at him, and hugged him back. "Thanks!"

Sakura turned around and saw Karin getting drunk by the food table, drinking red whine. As if an idea arose in Sakura's mind, she made her way towards her sister and purposely tripped Karin making the red wine fly from her hand and splat all over Sakura's left breast. _Purrfect._

"Watch where you're going, junk!" Karin slurred as she bumped past Sakura and towards her line of position at the alter across from the groom.

Sakura ignored the fact that Ino saw the whole thing and rushed towards Sakura as a fast pace, "Omg, girl! That sister of yours totally did that on purpose! What is Sasuke gonna say about this?"

"Nothing to worry about, it's alright!" Sakura noted, her voice slightly calm, "Let him see me as it is."

"But—!" Ino whined but I placed my hand up and winked at her just as the wedding started, everyone was seated and my music played.

_This is it_. I thought. _Sasuke Uchiha, I'm bringing you down along with your title of pride and my slutty sister!_

I took my first step at the end of the aisle and strolled onwards, softly humming before singing the lyrics.

"_There's a hold in my shirt_

_Stained purple and red_

_I walk down the aisle_

_Where we are to be wed_"

Sakura caught Sasuke's eyes as he took her in, beautiful as she was despite the red stain on her left breast.

"_You hadn't the slightest clue _

_Cuz you and the bride's sis are flirting_

_Not the slightest damn clue of what I was planning_

_I am coming for you-ou-ou_"

~_I'm coming for you~_

Sasuke glanced from Sakura to Karin and back as Sakura passed everyone sitting in the pews either gasps at her singing or the stain.

"_There's a hold in my shirt_

_Stained purple and red_

_Blocked by a wall_

_I was supposingly led_"

~_By-by an impulse— of dread_~

Sakura was halfway up the aisle because she planned that she wanted the aisle to be longer so she could have past memories as she walked down them.

"_It's funny you're siding with Delilah_

_And cutting me off with your words_

_But don't worry, Sampson's gonna put you outta this world_

_There's a hold in my shirt_"

Sakura stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs, and stared at Sasuke while she sang these few lines, smiling.

"_There's a hold in my shirt_

_Where you tore my heart_

_And left me useless with a hole in my shirt_"

One step. Two even three steps further until Sakura was face to face with Sasuke. The music slurred into a soft rhythm, letting the music just flow as the preacher made them take their vows, first Sakura then Sasuke (but really, Sakura meant every word).

"_I was led to the alter _

_Where we said our vows together_

_And when he said I do…_"

Sakura smirked and sang…

"_I said— go to hell, you mother'ucker_"

Cuz there were going to be kids at the wedding, Sakura made sure there wouldn't be whole cuss words not that the kids haven't heard it from their families, but just to play it safe.

"_There's a hold in my shirt_

_No longer mended_

_Cuz I walked down the aisle_

_Where my wedding just ended…_"

As I was walking down the aisle, in a cool pace, a smiling portraying my features of revenge and pride, Karin stumbles off the alter and runs full pace after me with a hand ready to knock me over. I swiftly turn around as her hand snatches my wedding dress sleeves and tears along the edge of my left breast.

"_And I sure as hell know that I gave my shirt _

_With the hold in it to the mother'ucker's bride's sister_

_To wear and own it…_"

To that, I left her standing there and didn't give Sasuke a second glance. After all, he wasn't in my world…anymore.

~_AssHole!_~

_**~End~**_


End file.
